Lonely heart (FR)
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Hisana vit dans le rukongai, c'est une jeune fille qui se démène pour survivre dans ce monde dur et sans pitié. C'est ce qui la mènera à abandonner sa petite soeur, Rukia. OS un peu triste qui raconte le passé de celle qui fut la femme de Byakuya


_Salut à toi, lecteur !_

 _Ceci est une petite fic sur Hisana, la grande sœur de Rukia. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire un one-shot ou si je fais plusieurs chapitres, ça dépendra sûrement de son succès... :D_

 _C'est pas un truc joyeux, contrairement à ma première fic, mais moi je l'aime bien quand même ! ToT_

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

Une jeune fille marchait dans les rues du rukongai. Pieds nus, sale et épuisée, elle errait en quête d'un endroit où reposer ses frêles jambes qui avaient bien du mal à la porter en cette fin de journée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Elle devait être forte, elle n'avait pas le choix !

\- Eh, salut jolie brune ! lança un poivrot assis devant un établissement de jeux et de boissons. Viens donc te joindre à nous !

L'homme était en compagnie de deux autres poivrots du même acabit et la jeune femme savait très bien ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Ils lui offriraient un toit pour la nuit et peut-être même de quoi se laver, en échange de quoi elle devrait les laisser la toucher... Rien que l'idée de leur haleine puante la dégoûtait alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer le reste ! Elle s'apprêtait à les ignorer et passer son chemin quand un vagissement de nouveau-né se fit entendre depuis le sac qu'elle transportait dans son dos.

\- Quoi ?! T'as déjà un moutard à ton âge ?! Tss, encore une fille de mauvaise vie qui écarte les cuisses au premier venu ! s'exclama l'un des compagnons du poivrot numéro un.

La jeune fille avait envie de vomir. Ces hommes étaient prêts à la prostituer pour un toit mais la traitaient de catin parce qu'elle portait un enfant dans son dos ! C'était risible et en même temps horrible. C'était l'horrible réalité de la vie dans le 78e district du rukongai. Passant devant les hommes sans rien dire, la petite brune serra les dents sous leurs insultes et leurs rires gras. Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle et plus nombreux aussi, elle ne pouvait rien faire... et puis, elle devait protéger le bébé.

Pressant le pas, la jeune fille sentait la rancune lui griffer l'estomac aussi vivement qu'un chat. Les hommes ! Tous des imbéciles qui ne pensaient qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes ! Une fois éloignée, son coup de sang retomba et elle trébucha, l'épuisement reprenant le dessus. Le nourrisson se mit à pleurer et elle décida de s'arrêter entre deux ruelles pour le calmer. Ses langes étaient sales, aussi elle les changea avec ceux qu'elle avait réussi à acheter aujourd'hui avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait gagné.

Ils n'étaient pas neufs, mais au moins ils étaient propres. Elle enroula le bébé dans le tissu en songeant tristement à ses propres vêtements, ils commençaient à être vraiment abîmés à force d'être lavés trop souvent. Mais si elle voulait gagner de l'argent, elle devait être propre, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa gorge se serra en repensant aux insinuations obscènes des poivrots. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient en la voyant, elle ne vendait pas son corps.

Oh, elle était bien assez jolie pour le faire et cela lui aurait peut-être rapporté assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de l'enfant. Mais la jeune femme avait sa fierté. Elle était peut-être pauvre, elle n'avait peut-être aucune possession, mais elle était trop fière pour s'abaisser à un tel niveau. Et puis, elle avait un talent : elle dansait. Elle ne savait pas trop comment ça lui était venu, pour elle, c'était aussi naturel que de marcher. Mais les gens trouvaient ça joli et ils payaient pour la voir danser, alors c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

Malheureusement, ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait jamais. Même quand elle dansait toute la journée comme aujourd'hui, jusqu'à en avoir des ampoules aux pieds et des crampes plein les jambes, elle gagnait à peine de quoi remplacer les langes sales du bébé et payer un endroit où dormir la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais elle en avait besoin pour pouvoir continuer a travailler dans le salon de thé où elle exerçait son talent. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait passé de toit quelques nuits pour pouvoir économiser assez d'argent.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire dormir un nourrisson dehors, en pleine rue. Il y faisait froid, humide et c'était un endroit dangereux, même pour des enfants. Le désespoir la saisit. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle ne voulait pas... Non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la prostitution ! C'était impossible, elle préférait mourir que de vendre son corps. Mais si elle mourait, qu'adviendrait-il du bébé ? Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis déjà plusieurs jours se mirent a couler sur ses joues.

L'enfant, bien au chaud dans ses langes tout propres, gazouillait en agitant ses doigts devant son visage. La jeune femme se mit à sangloter encore plus fort, serrant ce petit corps contre elle. Ce bébé n'était pas le sien, en fait il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Elle ignorait comment elles étaient mortes toutes les deux et ne se souvenait pas non plus de leurs parents, mais elles étaient apparues ensemble à Inuzuri. Depuis, la petite brune essayait tant bien que mal de subvenir à leurs besoins, mais c'était trop dur, elle n'y arrivait plus.

En face de la ruelle où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir un couple qui riait à travers une fenêtre ouverte. Ils étaient insouciants, ils avaient l'air heureux... Mais tout cela lui était inaccessible. Parce qu'elle portait sa sœur partout où elle allait, les gens la regardaient de travers, la jugeaient sans se poser de question. Les hommes ne voyaient en elle qu'une catin, même ceux pour qui elle dansait n'en avaient qu'après son corps, comme si elle dansait uniquement dans le but de leur donner envie d'elle !

Ils ignoraient tous à quel point elle souffrait, à quel point elle se privait, à quel point elle se sentait seule. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la joue de sa minuscule petite sœur qui, surprise, eut un petit rire joyeux. Mais même le ravissement de l'enfant ne parvenait plus à égayer son cœur torturé. Que faire ? Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir ? Devant ses yeux brouillés de larmes, le couple à la fenêtre s'embrassait, ignorant la détresse de l'âme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux seulement.

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une idée terrible. Les mains tremblantes, elle se leva, serrant le bébé contre elle aussi fort qu'elle osait le faire, ayant peur de lui faire mal si elle la serrait plus fort. Elle traversa la rue dans un état second, ayant l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti autour d'elle. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante, ses mains étaient moites et son ventre était noué si fort qu'elle en avait la nausée. Mais malgré la peur, malgré le chagrin, malgré la honte, elle se forçait à avancer.

Elle parvint finalement sur le parvis de la porte de la maison du couple et y déposa la petite fille vagissante, tremblant désormais de tous ses membres. Devant le sourire de l'enfant, ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle s'en fut en courant. Elle courait à perdre haleine, elle courait sans se retourner, sans penser à la douleur dans ses jambes. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur de son cœur. Quand elle n'eut plus de forces, elle se laissa tomber à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'était mieux ainsi, se disait-elle. C'était pour leur bien à toutes les deux. Elles seraient plus heureuses comme ça. Mais ces phrases sonnaient creux et son cœur semblait se déchirer à l'intérieur de son corps. Hurlant sa douleur à la face du monde, elle ne reçut en échange qu'une poignée d'insultes la rabrouant de faire autant de bruit alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se perdant dans sa tristesse, telle une âme vidée de toute substance.

 _Voilà voilà... Review ? ;D_


End file.
